


No Matter What

by autumnstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, in the early days, kinda hints at Deckerstar too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnstar/pseuds/autumnstar
Summary: She'd never felt this way about any of his other partners. Maze and Lucifer had never been exclusive. Neither of them were the monogamous sort, and that had been okay in the past, but something was different about this detective.Maze and Lucifer’s relationship is slowly changing. Vaguely set somewhere just after 1x05





	No Matter What

Lucifer had been ready to leave Lux the second the Detective had shown up with a new case. Something about several shots fired, a robbery gone wrong. Maze didn’t really care about the details, and why should she? It didn't matter to Lucifer that Maze had been in the middle of warning him to be careful. It didn't matter that it was a Saturday night and Lux was packed with a wide array of humans. All Lucifer cared about was running off with his new human, without sparing a single thought for his demon or what she'd been saying.

He needed to be careful now. He needed to be with someone he could trust, who knew the real him. He didn’t need to be rushing off after his new pet to find a trigger-happy human.

She'd never felt this way about any of his other partners. Maze and Lucifer had never been exclusive. Neither of them were the monogamous sort, and that had been okay in the past, but something was different about this detective. He said he hadn't slept with her, and Maze knew he would never lie, but that didn't change the fact that he clearly wanted to. It had never mattered before how many men or women they had sex with, because after it was over the demon and the Devil would always return back to one another.

Now, if he wasn't in Lux he was off on a case with the detective and Maze didn't know when he'd be back. He never seemed to see the need to tell her, and Maze would never tell him how she really felt about that. She couldn't even admit those feelings to herself. Lucifer's demon was simply looking out for him, that's all it was. That's what she told herself it was. He was changing, becoming vulnerable, and it was Maze's duty to warn him away from the troublesome blonde; to protect him. She would stay by his side absolutely, no matter how much it hurt or confused her to have him fascinated with a human.

“Are you coming?” Chloe asked the nightclub owner, and barely managed to hide her smile as Lucifer purred in reply,

“I’m always up for coming with you, Detective.” Said Detective just rolled her eyes as she turned to leave the bustling club. Maze watched her, then looked to the Devil himself, and caught the fond smile on his face as he made to follow the human. She wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him look at anyone that way before, and she didn’t like it.

"You're leaving just like that?" Maze asked, pulling Lucifer’s attention away from the pretty blonde. Did Decker really expect _the Devil_ to follow after her? "You're just gonna go running every time she shows up now?" She couldn't believe him, or the carefree smile he sent her from across Lux's bar.

"I have to, Maze," he insisted, even as the demon shook her head. He really couldn't see it, could he? "It's my job!" Lucifer beamed as he reminded her that he worked with the LAPD now, and she scoffed. She couldn't understand when he'd suddenly become so excited over the prospect of a human job. Running Lux made sense, it was their own little piece of Hell on Earth, but helping the police? That wasn’t them. It wasn’t why they left Hell.

Lucifer was about to follow after his little detective when Maze reached out and seized his hand. He turned back to her, his bright smile slowly turning to confusion as he looked down at their joined hands and back up at his demon's scowl. She'd meant to just let him go, to avoid having to admit any feelings she _did not_ have, but she couldn't let this go.

"What about Lux?" _What about me?_ That was the question she really wanted to ask, but she would never go there. Maze wasn't needy. There were plenty of people packed into Lux that night, she'd have no problem finding a companion or two to keep her company. The problem was that none of them would be Lucifer. "You have a job here too, Lucifer. Or have you forgotten?"

"Of course not, but I can hardly explore my new-found mortality in Lux, can I?" He said it as if it was so obvious, and swept his arm out to draw her attention back to his club.

“I’ve always got my knives,” she suggested with a bright grin and leaned over the bar. “We could have some real fun.”

“As much as I’d love to indulge in some good knife-play, I’m not sure this is something you can really help me with.” Lucifer placed his free hand over hers placatingly, his voice dropping to just above a whisper, “There’s no real danger when I know you won’t hurt me.” She was about to point out that she had her demon blades, but she stopped herself. She’d never use them on him.

When Maze didn't answer, because he was right, something seemed to shift in Lucifer's features. He looked back down at their hands, smiled knowingly, and met her eyes again with an expression that, for just a moment, almost fooled Maze into believing that nothing had changed.

"Don't worry, Mazikeen," he soothed, and leaned closer as if he meant to kiss her. "I'll always come back."

Then the moment was broken. Lucifer slipped free of her hand and went off after Chloe, leaving Maze with nothing to do but tend the bar. Well, not nothing. If she sensed he was in trouble, she would go and save him. Especially now that he was so vulnerable. She thought back to five years ago, when they’d left Hell and wound up on that beach. She remembered the way he’d held onto her to stop her from being washed away by the sea, before he’d asked her to cut off his wings. He’d valued her then, and they’d stuck together ever since. She felt afloat now, without him holding her down, but Maze was determined to fight against the current and stay. She wouldn’t abandon him, even if she felt he was drifting away from her. She would protect him, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the relationship between Maze and Lucifer, and after rewatching the show I wanted to write a little something for them. It’s interesting how much their relationship has changed since the very first episode, and I wanted to explore the beginnings of that change a little bit. It’s my first time writing for Lucifer, so I hope I did them all justice.


End file.
